


Nina's Key

by PropterDimittant



Category: Locke & Key (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropterDimittant/pseuds/PropterDimittant
Summary: Dodge gets Nina's key.
Relationships: Nina Locke/Dodge
Kudos: 11





	Nina's Key

Nina Locke sits on a barstool, her fingertips nervously tapping her glass of gin and tonic. Her long red hair is tied into a bun, several wisps fall along the side of her slender face. Her blue eyes are scrunched up and her pink lips are pursed as she contemplates the full glass. The stool next to her squeaks against the floor as it's pulled aside. Nina glances over and sees a striking young woman. Long straight brown hair frames her large brown eyes, button nose, and wide smile. She's wearing a small black leather jacket over a tight black top, a short red skirt reveals her long slender legs.

"Is this seat taken?" She smiles at Nina.

"No, please, go ahead," Nina replies.

"I'll have one of what she's having," she tells the bartender, before turning back to Nina. "I'm Dodge," she says, extending her hand.

"Nina," she shakes Dodge's hand.

"I know, small town."

Nina nods.

"Not going to drink that?"

"I've been sober for... six years... and now I'm here," she sighs.

The bartender places a gin and tonic in front of Dodge and she takes the glass, "You've been through a lot. If anyone deserves a drink, it's you. Tell you what, I'll join you," she says, clinking her glass against Nina's.

They both take a gulp and Nina moans, "Oh god, I've missed the taste so much."

"It's okay to give yourself a break every once in a while, to enjoy the things in life that bring you pleasure," Dodge says as they both finish their drink.

The bartender places two more in front of them, "From them," he says as he nods his head in the direction behind them. Dodge and Nina turn around as a group of college guys raise their beers and holler. Nina blushes and turns quickly back around.

Dodge smirks and slowly turns back, "Are you ready to... get back on the horse?" Dodge smirks at Nina.

"I'm a bit too old for them," she says as she begins gulping down her second drink.

"You're stunning you know?"

"Hah!" Nina blurts out, chuckling. "That's quite the compliment coming from, well... just look at you! You could have any man in this place."

Dodge leans towards Nina, her shoulder brushing against Nina's, she smiles widely, "You underestimate yourself... and I'm more partial to the ladies."

Nina's eyes widen a bit and they dart down, looking at her lap, "Oh! Well, you could have any woman in this place." Her body feels warm, her mind a little foggy, light-headed from her first drinks in years.

"Any... woman?" Dodge whispers in Nina's ears as she takes her fingers and traces them lightly along Nina's thigh.

Nina turns beet red as she stammers, "I- I- I should probably get- get home." She fumbles with her purse, pulling out some money and puts it on the counter. Her eyes flash towards Dodge's sultry brown eyes and knowing smile, Nina tears her eyes away as she quickly walks out of the bar.

Dodge follows behind her, the sound of her heels clicking on the ground ring in Nina's ears. When they exit onto the dark empty street, Dodge yells out, "Nina! Stop! I'm sorry, I just thought I sensed a... spark between us."

Nina stops walking away, turning around as Dodge closes the distance. "It's- it's okay, I was just... surprised. I've never thought of women in that way. I'm sorry I freaked out."

"That's alright, we can just talk," Dodge reaches out and rubs Nina's upper arm, she flinches slightly but doesn't pull away. 

"I really should get home though..."

"Well, you really shouldn't be driving. Come on, I have some water bottles in my car. We can just sit and talk until you sober up." 

"Well... you're right, I guess I shouldn't drive..."

"Good!" she gives Nina a perky little smile. Dodge runs her hand down Nina's arm and grabs her hand, pulling her along. Dodge unlocks the back-seat door and holds it open for Nina, after a short beat, Nina gets in, sliding to the other side as Dodge settles in beside her.

"What now?" Nina asks.

"Now we talk," Dodge replies, handing her a bottled water. "So. No women. We could go back in there and get you one of those college kids."

"Oh please, I'm sure they didn't even see me next to you," she clumsily twists off the cap of the water bottle and takes a few sips, setting it down in the cup holder.

Dodge turns her head to the Nina, staring into her blue eyes, "Like I said, you underestimate yourself." Dodge licks her lips.

Nina breathes in deeply, "I'm 48..."

"And you're keeping everything... deliciously tight," Dodge reaches over and brushes a lock of Nina's ginger hair behind her ears. Her long slender fingers rest on Nina's cheek.

"I'm drunk," Nina whispers.

"Too drunk?" Dodge raises an eyebrow.

Nina nervously shakes her head no, closing her eyes as Dodge leans in, kissing her gently. Nina let's out a low "mmmmm..."

Dodge reaches behind Nina's neck and pulls her in slightly as Nina's mouth opens and they hungrily explore each other with wet sloppy kisses. Dodge swings her right leg over Nina, straddling Nina with her legs folded underneath her on the seat. They moan as they breathlessly kiss, Nina's hands exploring Dodge's back, Dodge's hands running through Nina's hair, pulling her in with neediness.

Dodge's hand run down Nina's neck, the side of her breast, over her stomach, the top of her jeans. She frantically unbuttons Nina's jeans. She slips her hand underneath Nina's panties, and Nina groans, "mmm, ohhhh." Dodge runs her fingers up and down the cleft of Nina's pussy. Her fingers become coated in Nina's slickness as two of her fingers part Nina's lips and penetrate. Nina throws her head back and sighs, "Oh god," as she feel's Dodge's long fingers slowly inch their way in. Dodge begins to drive her fingers in and out of Nina as she moans and mewls, "oh god, oh fuck, oh god."

Nina hyperventilates as Dodge's thumb grinds against her clit. Nina grabs Dodge's wrist with both of her hands as she thrusts her hips against Dodge's fingers, grunting faster and faster as her desperation builds until she screams out, "OHHH FUUUUCKKK!!! I'M CUMMINNNNGGGG!!!"

Nina breaths heavily for several moments before opening her eyes, looking into Dodge's twinkling brown eyes and big smile. Dodge takes her fingers and licks them clean, "Delicious," she smirks and Nina shudders. "Lay down," Dodge commands.

Nina rotates from her position, laying down onto the seat, bending her right leg as it rests against the back of the seat, her left leg dangles off the side. Dodge scooches to the other end, her ass sticking up, her already short skirt scrunching up around her waist. Dodge slips off Nina's shoes and she struggles to pull off Nina's jeans and panties. Nina wriggles her hip to help her, pushing down on her jeans with her hands. Dodge lets Nina's jeans and panties drop to the floor of her car as she dives into Nina's pussy.

Nina throws her head back, "Oh god!" she screams out as Dodge licks and nibbles on her pussy. Dodge's tongue runs up and down Nina's lips and clit as Nina starts to whimper and moan again. Dodge lightly grazes Nina's clit with her teeth and she screams out, "Fuck! yessssss," she hisses. Dodge grinds against Nina's clit with her tongue. Dodge pulls away and Nina's head cranes forward, pleading, "Keep going!"

"I will," she grins, her mouth and chin covered in Nina's sticky juices. Dodge pivots around, her legs slide back along the seat, straddling Nina's head. Nina gasps and moans when she sees that Dodge isn't wearing any underwear. Dodge's puffy pink lips glisten, her juices drip down her long thighs. Dodge lowers her hips onto Nina's face and Nina tentatively licks the outside of Dodge's wet labia, tasting her slightly sweet, slightly salty nectar.

"Mmmmmm," Nina moans as she starts eating Dodge in fervor. Dodge smiles as she brings her head back down into Nina's pussy. They lick each other's pussy, thrusting their tongues into their cunts, grinding them against their clits. They moan and pant and thirstily drink each other's juices. Dodge puts her mouth over Nina's clit and sucks hard as she kneads her tongue against Nina's clit. Nina erupts, cumming all over Dodge's face as she screams out, "Oh gooooooooddd!!!"

Nina grabs Dodge's hips as she rams her tongue into Dodge's cunt. Dodge moans as she starts slamming her cunt down onto Nina's tongue. She shakes violently, smothering Nina as she cums on top of her, yelling, "FFFFUUUUUCCCKKKKK!!!" Dodge collapses on top of Nina.

They lay there for several minutes, panting, before Nina says, "I think I'm sober now."

Dodge chuckles, "Glad I could help."


End file.
